The present invention generally relates to packages, particularly to packages formed from a blank of a single layer of material, and specifically to packages including a gable-shaped top.
In the marketing of many types of products such as breakfast cereals, the packaging itself plays an important part in the product merchandising. In addition to the printed material appearing thereon, the shape of the package can play a major role in attracting the attention of the consumer towards the product and hopefully resulting in the purchase thereof. Specifically, most products are marketed in packages of rectangular parallelepiped shapes. Thus, packages having shapes different from rectangular parallelepiped shapes will have a tendency to attract the consumer's attention. However, it is desired to have the non-standard shaped packages be able to be displayed in the same areas as packages of standard shapes would be displayed in both their ability to be stacked in columns and rows in the display area as well as their ability to be stacked vertically in the display area. One such type of package of non-standard shape that has gained some market acceptance are those including a gable-shaped top.
However, the production of packages including gable-shaped tops has resulted in other problems which has reduced its market acceptance. Specifically, the inside surface of at least certain portions of the package were visible to the consumer. Thus, the merchandiser was faced with the problem of the costly procedure of obtaining double-sided printable blanks and printing both the inside and outside surfaces of the carton to arrive at a total "finished" package or settle with the unprinted inside surface being exposed to the consumer which detracted from the total appearance of the package. Thus, a need exists for a package including a gable-shaped top formed from a blank of a single layer of material which is only printed on the outside surface and having a totally "finished" appearance.